The invention relates to a drive line for an automotive vehicle in which a separating clutch is provided between a motor and transmission line to selectively engage and disengage the transmission line for the transmission of force.
Such a drive line is generally known. In use, when driven by a combustion engine, for example, the drive line is excited to vibrations which are transmitted, both as vibrations as well as audible noise, to the surroundings and the passenger compartment. In addition to the transmission noises in operation under both partial and full load, the transmission rattle in idle operation of the motor is frequently found annoying.